


I know what that means.

by Tizzin



Series: I know what that means. [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: All these feels, Drama, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Poor Loki, Poor Tony, Tony Feels, Y SO SAD?!, a lot of drama, frostiron au, frostiron freeform - Freeform, loki is a prostitute, loki is so sad, tony is hopelessly in love, you're gonna cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizzin/pseuds/Tizzin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is a billionaire who is taking an advantage of an exclusive prostitute's service. What is going to happen when he finally reveals his feelings towards his beautiful lover.</p><p>part two is now available :)!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know what that means.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Conreeaght](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conreeaght/gifts).



> Written mostly due to too many feels I have lately towards those two...FrostIron became my obsession ...  
> I am so sorry for my English I am not native speaker and I don't write too often to have beta...so the quality is just as it is ;__;  
> I hope you'll like my story.

It was deep night when Tony has finally woken up. He should've been at home by now, but since he still had a very important thing to say, he decided to stay for a little longer. He sat on a warmed-up bed and has been staring at a man sleeping next to him for a while.

How long did this weird relationship last? He stopped counting right after their first anniversary, or he should rather say, a year after he had decided to take the advantage of an exclusive prostitute's service for the first time. And that's how he met Loki – an elegant, sophisticated and increadibly smart man. He didn't get how such person could've even think of working in this business. It must've been something behind lover's story, but when asked, Loki was getting pretty angry and then the whole evening has been ruined. That's why Tony has rather be avoiding questions that might be connected with the past of his partner. Such special treatmentcaused, of course, that the billionaire barely knew Loki. For him, however, it was an equal exchange for being able to see his beloved once in a while and making love to him.  
  
Tonight he didn't feel like it was right, though. He's been thinking about that whole situation and it finally struck him. He simply fell in love. How come he'd missed something that obvious when it sterted to happening. The shivers of excitement on the day they were supposed to meet. All the happiness when Loki's been smiling to him. Every of these signs should've make him aware, yet somehow it didn't.  
  
He's accepted that state lately, he really did. The only thing he was worried about was Loki's reaction. Firstly, he's been considering not spreading a word, and leaving matters their own course, but it would neither relieve him nor make him happy. Splitting up wasn't a solution either. Therefore revealing the secret was the only way to make anything clear.  
  
Few minutes later the black-haired man murmured quietly and stretched. Being still a little sleepy he looked around and seeing Tony by his side he grinned brightly.

'You are awake, Anthony dear' – he stated. 'Is there something that bothers you?' he asked seeing Tony being pensive and waited for an answer.

'No...' he grunted with hesitation. 'Or actually yes. Yes, something bothers me' he changed his mind still looking somewhere but not into lover's eyes.

'Look at me, Anthony.' Loki took his hand and kissed it gently.

Tony whispered few words that were unintelligible for the other man but there was one thing that his beloved heard clearly.

'What did you say?' Loki didn't seem very surprised with his declaration. His face was rather a mixture of anger, sadness and a little disappointment too.

'I said that I love you' the billionaire eventually turned his eyes at the prostitute. 'Should I explain to you what does that mean' he murmured ironically foreseeing no good coming from that conversation they've been having at that moment.

The Black-haired looked concerned for a while only to start laughing out loud at last.

'Oh, I do exactly know and understand what does that mean' – he snorted making a very sinister face at the same time. 'It means that you cannot come anymore, Anthony. It is over, you have ruined right now everything we had and we could still have. I am here not for your exclusive use what you have probably missed between one sex and another.

'Loki please, don't say so. I'm sure we have something. All the hours we spent together don't count to you at all?' he desperately tried to cut off the monologue he couldn't stand to listen to, but the other man continued stubbornly.  
  
'I am a whore. I may not be cheap and I may be surrounded by many expensive things but I still am a whore. I am supposed to spend as much time with you as you paid for. I am supposed to say things you would like to hear. I also am supposed to take care for my clients and do my best to make them feel relaxed and fulfilled. Just like I was their real lover. This is just a perplex illusion and all you did, was letting it entrap you. And that is the reason why you need to go and never come back.' He finished the sentence with an unpleasant grimace.  
  
Tony was petrified and couldn't get a word out. He's never seen Loki being so sarcastic and decisive. He also didn't believe that he could've let the prostitute deceive him so easily. That must've been some kind of mistake and what was happening right now couldn't be real. Just by the look in his eyes he's been able to tell that Loki was lying. He tried once more to start a discussion.  
  
'If you can't reveal to me what you feel do it later...I'll be waiting...' but the other man ignored it. He stood up and turned back quickly.  
  
'Ferewell, Anthony Stark. It was pleasure to serve you' the prostitute whispered and went straight to the room's door. Doing so, neither he's been able to see Tony's devastated face ,nor Tony could see his eyes slowly filling with tears. So that for real was a goodbye.  
  
Loki did love this eccentric man, like he has never loved anyone before. He wanted to give him everything he possibly could. He wanted to listen to his laughter, to wake up everyday by his side, to maybe grow old together, but he knew he will never be able to get any of that. He belonged to somebody else and probably it wouldn't be any soon when that someone will set him free. And because of that he must've remained silent. Only that way he could've been sure that Tony will leave the brothel safe and sound and maybe will live a happy live with some other, lucky man he deserved to be with.


End file.
